1st Date Dilemmas
by Millipedes R Awesome
Summary: Robin and Starfire's daughter's first date goes terribly wrong, so, Robin decides to tell her about his first dates with Starfire. How many times did they have to redo it before it went right?
1. 1st Date

**D.L. 4/25/2012-6/2/12 **

**1****st**** Date Dilemmas**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE TEEN TITANS, GOOGLE, OR THE HUNGER GAMES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. CRAP. : ( HOWEVER, I STILL OWN THIS STORYLINE! (NOT TEEN TITANS, AND ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IN THE STORYLINE) YAY! : ) **_

**Beginning Author's Note**:

Dear Readers,

Hey you guys! This is my fifth FanFiction! *dances to herself* Lol. Here's a summary of the story: **Robin and Starfire's daughter's first date goes terribly wrong, so, Robin decides to tell her about his first dates with Starfire. How many times did they have to redo it before it went right? **Yes, in this FanFiction we will be torturing Robbie. It's so funny, isn't it? :P If you don't like that, it shouldn't be too bad (so you should still read, if you'd like)! But from my understanding, most of you do, lol. **WARNING:** There will be** vomiting** in this story, just skip that part if you don't like it. It won't be too descriptive or anything. It's just, I know some people are extremely squeamish about that stuff. Once again, I won't update until I get at least one review or story alert! So, I'll just stop talking/typing now. Please, sit back and enjoy the show! No flames please! (Or else Flamezie will eat you! :O)

**-Millipedes R Awesome**

**Chapter 1: 1****st**** Date**

Robin was sitting on the couch in the common room at 9:59 PM. He had insisted that he would be the one to wait up for their 15-year-old daughter Luna after her first date, instead of his wife Starfire. Robin growled. She was almost late.

"I swear, if that boy tries anything I'll-" Robin started to say before the door opened.

Luna walked in, emotionless, and didn't say a word.

"Are you going to say anything? How was it?" Robin asked.

All of a sudden Luna burst into tears and ran into her room.

Robin sighed, a first date was _supposed_ to be a fun occasion, and his daughter had so obviously been scarred by hers. He hoped he wouldn't have to go to jail tonight for beating up a 15-year-old boy.

Robin knocked on her door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Luna yelled through the door.

"If you don't open the door I'm going to have to go all superhero on you again and kick it in!" said Robin.

Luna shuddered, she remembered the last time that happened. A whole 24 hours without a door was terrible. She opened the door and let her father in.

Robin walked into her very blue room, and was face to face with his daughters emerald eyes pooling with tears.

As they sat on Luna's bed, Robin pushed some jet-black hair strands out of her face.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"I, I just wanted everything to be perfect."

Robin chuckled lightly.

"Why are you laughing at me? I know you didn't want me to start dating this early, but I thought you'd at least be supportive in my time of need!"

"No, sorry, it's just, you sounded like me on your mother's and my first dates."

"First dates?"

"Yep."

"Like, you mean you had more than one? How is that possible?"

"Well, I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you about your mom and my attempts at first dates if you tell me exactly what happened tonight."

Luna contemplated this. Although she didn't want to tell him, she knew his stories would make her feel better. It was sad but true, misery did love company.

"Fine." she said.

"Okay, so we were 18 … "

_Storytelling Flashback:_

"_Dude, finally! What are you guys gonna do?" asked Beast Boy_

"_Well, I'm making her dinner, and we're eating it on the roof." said Robin._

"_It figures. It is your favorite spot. Nice, man." said Cyborg. _

_Robin smiled at the genius of his plan._

"_So … what are you cooking?" Cyborg said licking his lips._

_"She's having shrimp, pasta, and salad, but since I'm allergic to shrimp, I'm having chicken."_

_Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered._

_"What?"_

_"Dude, you've got it bad." said Beast Boy._

_"What? Shrimp is her favorite! Am I not allowed to do something that makes it harder for me, but makes her happy? This _is_ our first date."_

_"Okay." Cyborg said sarcastically._

_Robin desperately looked for someone to place the spotlight on._

_"Oh, like you aren't the same way with Raven!" Robin said to Beast Boy._

_"Oh, come on! Name one time."_

_"Remember when we went to Canada in the winter that one time? You gave her your coat. Number one: she had a coat already, and number two: she never shivered or said she was cold. You wouldn't take no for an answer, and you got sick afterwards."_

_Beast Boy blushed noticeably._

_"Yeah, I thought so. So why don't you two leave, and let me work my magic?"_

_"Man, do you even know how to cook seafood?" said Cyborg._

_Robin pondered this for moment. He could cook breakfast, but seafood was an entirely different thing._

"_I'll figure it out."_

_Cyborg and Beast Boy left the room, grins still on their faces._

"_Google here I come … " said Robin._

* * *

_Robin was in his suit, and at Starfire's door. As he went to knock, she beat him to it and opened the door. Robin's jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a purple lacey strapless dress made of a toul-like material that went mid-thigh. The silver belt in the middle and heels tied the whole outfit together. It was simple but elegant. _

"_Yeah, that's my beautiful Star … " Robin thought._

_He was truly lucky that she even wanted to date him. Robin just kept standing there with his mouth open until Starfire decided to end the awkward silence._

"_Um, Robin? Would you like to proceed?"_

_Robin blushed several shades of red._

"_Oh! Yeah of course. It's just … your so beautiful."_

_This time it was Starfire's turn to blush._

"_Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."_

_Robin really couldn't think of much to say, so he went with a short, cop-out response._

"_Thanks." _

_Robin leaned in and gave Starfire a quick kiss on the lips._

_They started to make there way to the roof, locked in the eyes of one another. It was a wonder they didn't walk into a wall. They made it to the roof and sat down. It was a rather beautiful night; it was not too cool, not too warm, there was a breeze, and there was a perfect view of the stars._

"_This is perfect." thought Robin._

* * *

_When they had finished dinner, they just sat there conversing. Robin had made desert, and they were waiting for the cake to come out of the oven. _

_Suddenly Starfire started to feel really sick. She tried to shake it off, but it kept getting stronger. She knew when enough was enough, so she quietly excused herself to the restroom._

* * *

_After about 5 minutes of waiting for Starfire, Robin decided to go check on her. He noticed she didn't look so great when she left, but just dismissed the idea. As he passed the bathroom, he heard the unmistakable sound of vomiting. He knocked on the door._

"_Star, are you alright?"_

_Starfire considered lying to save their date, but she knew it was hopeless; he already heard her._

"_No."_

"_Hold on … uh, I'll … get you something."_

_Robin ran downstairs and into the common room realizing what probably happened. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames._

"_Hey Cy?"_

"_Yeah? Make it quick, Rob, I'm about to beat our little grass stain here!"_

"_Are you supposed to leave seafood out for too long?"_

_Cyborg turned around, his mouth wide open._

"_Are you freaking kidding me? That's rule number one!"_

_The game made a sound, and 'Beast Boy Wins' appeared on the screen._

"_Yes! Haha, finally!" Beast Boy cheered._

"_Dude, you made me loose my game!"_

"_Sorry, but that was important."_

"_Let me guess, you left the shrimp out for too long, and now Starfire's throwing up."_

_Robin's face turned extremely red. He nodded shamefully._

_Cyborg sighed._

"_I'll go check her out."_

* * *

_Cyborg stepped out of the infirmary. _

"_She's going to be fine. The food poisoning affected her differently. She's done vomiting, and she's just going to feel a bit queasy for the next few hours."_

_Robin sighed in relief, though he was still pissed that the date didn't go as he planned. Plus, Cyborg and Beast Boy would never let him live this one down. _

_Robin walked into the infirmary very embarrassed. Starfire sat on the bed cross-legged with her arms around her stomach._

_"Hey, how are you doing?"_

_"I am still feeling a tad ill, but I am thankful I have stopped vomiting."_

_"Sorry ..." Robin said blushing._

_"Robin you need not feel embarrassment. It was a mistake. They happen frequently. Be thankful I did not make the food, or I am certain I would have killed you." Starfire said with a smile._

_Robin laughed. She always did have a way of making him feel better._

_"So, do you want to try this again, but this time we'll go to a 5-star restaurant? That way I won't be making the food, and it'll be almost certain we won't get food poisoning from it."_

_"I would like that very much."_

_Robin leaned in for a kiss._

_"You may not wish to do that, I never freshened my mouth."_

_"I don't care ... " Robin said as he continued to lean in._

_"Please, for my own peace of mind."_

_"Fine, but I get a raincheck." Robin teased._

_"Yes sir." Starfire said, laughing._

_All of a sudden Robin smelled something ... something burning._

_"Do you smell something? ... Oh, crap the cake!"_

**Author's Note:**

So, did you like it? Please review! It makes my day! For all those people who don't like torturing Robin (I know how you feel, I don't like torturing Starfire) and persevered through this chapter, I commend you. It wasn't too bad, right? B.T.W.: The next chapter will be out either tomorrow or in two days. It all depends on how much I want to torture you (It must be done at some point *evil laugh*, sorry!), and how many reviews and/or story alerts I get. Love you guys for reading this! You're awesome, just like millipedes!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**


	2. 2nd Attempt

**Chapter 2: 2nd Attempt**

"No ... freaking ... way. You gave mom food poisoning?" yelled Luna in shock.

Robin sighed. "Yep."

"How the heck could you even face her after that?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm not a coward."

Luna shot her father a you-did-not-just-go-there look.

"Just continue the story. I want to see how you mess this one up."

This time Robin shot his daughter a you-just-love-to-see-me-suffer-don't-you look.

Luna sat cross-legged on her bed, with her chin in her hands, grinning, and prepared to hear about another date.

_Storytelling Flashback:_

_"What restaurant are we journeying to, Robin?"_

_"This place called: The Fuchsia Millipede. It's the most popular one in town so far, and it's only been around for a year."_

_"It does sound most intriguing ... "_

_"Well, let's go then."_

_Robin led Starfire to his motorcycle and rode off into the night._

* * *

_When they got to the restaurant, they cut the line of angry customers, as there were already seats reserved for them. _

_The atmosphere was amazing. It was an odd mix between a 5-star restaurant, and a club. The walls were painted white, but separate lights directed at the walls made them fuchsia (hence the name). All the tables were white, but the chairs were fuchsia as well. The waiters wore tuxedos with tails and the waitresses wore pencil black skirts, and white button up shirts. Both wore fuchsia corsages. There was a band playing pop music, but not too loud so that you couldn't hear the other person at your table. To finish the decor, in the middle of the room there was a sculpture of a fuchsia millipede._

_"No wonder this place is so popular." said Robin, amazed._

_"It certainly is unique in a glorious way."_

_They both sat down and waited for their waiter, Chuck, to come to their table._

_The man walked up to them. He had red hair, blue eyes, a pale complexion, and many freckles on his face. The waiter looked to be in his 20's._

_They patiently waited for their waiter to ask if he could take their order, but he didn't speak. Suddenly the waiter looked very impatient._

_"Are you going to order some freaking food or not?" said Chuck._

_"Excuse me?" said Robin._

_"I said, may I take your order?" Chuck said as fake as he could, rolling his eyes._

_Robin let it go for the meantime. He didn't want to ruin the date._

_Starfire looked relieved._

"_Umm … I'll have the steak, please." said Robin._

"_I will have the Chilean Sea Bass, please." said Starfire._

_The waiter wrote down the order, rolled his eyes once more and walked away._

_Robin balled his fists._

_Starfire gently touched his arm._

"_Robin, please. It is fine."_

"_Fine."_

_They met in a quick kiss, then started a conversation._

* * *

"_Here's your crap." said Chuck._

"_Thank you?" said Starfire._

"_Umm … I ordered the steak. This is Chicken Marsala." said Robin._

"_W.T.F., man?" said Chuck._

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Chillax, dude. W.T.F. means why the face?" _

"_Can you get me the steak instead, please?"_

_Chuck sighed._

"_Whatever."_

_Chuck took the plate and left. _

_At this point Robin looked very pissed._

"_Maybe he is just having a bad day." said Starfire sweetly._

"_Yeah, maybe."_

_Apparently Chuck just took the wrong plate, because he came back with Robin's steak a minute later._

* * *

"_Beast Boy was rather adventurous that day … " chuckled Starfire._

"_Yeah, I can't believe he thought skateboarding off Titans Tower into the water was a good idea!"_

_They both laughed together. Starfire looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes. _

"_See? We are still able to have a glorious date even with that rude waiter."_

"_Yeah I guess your right." Robin said with a smile._

_As they leaned in to kiss, Chuck the waiter started heading toward them._

"_You know what? I have freaking had it with these happy freaking couples, okay? First, your all happy and your kissing and everything, then she starts getting 'bored' with you, and the next thing you know, she's cheating on you with your freaking, perfect, older brother! So, I think it's safe to say, that all you happy couples can go to hell!" Chuck ranted._

_All of a sudden, Chuck opened the wine bottle in his hand, and poured it all over Robin and Starfire._

"_Oh ... my ... X'hal." said a shocked Starfire._

_Everyone in the restaurant stared in shock as well._

_Robin snapped his fork in half with one hand._

_The manager came running out._

"_Oh, I am so sorry! Chuck, you are FIRED! Don't worry, we'll pay for the dry cleaning bill! Can I get you anything?" said the manager._

"_No, I think we're just going to leave." said Robin._

_The manager paid them money for dry cleaning, and explained that Chuck had forgotten to take his medication in addition to the bad break-up. They left the restaurant on Robin's motorcycle without a word._

"_How many times does our first date have to be ruined?" thought Robin._

**Author's Note:**

Wow, that was super-intense to write! How about that waiter, huh? None of you have had a waiter like that, have you? I realize that I haven't put Raven in the story, which is really weird/sad considering she is my 2nd favorite character on Teen Titans. I PROMISE, though I'm putting her in the rest of the chapters. It's just, frankly, she hasn't fit into the story *sigh*. Just F.Y.I.: I made up the restaurant name, The Fuchsia Millipede. It just sounded cool to me, you know, because I'm obsessed with millipedes, and my favorite color is fuchsia, so … yeah. I don't think it would be the name of a restaurant, let alone a popular one (both unfortunately :(. You rock for reading this, peoples! Please review!

**-Millipedes R Awesome**


	3. 3rd Times the Charm?

**Chapter 3: Third Times the Charm?**

"So ... you didn't kill him?" questioned Luna.

"No sweetheart. That would ruin my creditability." Robin said as if he was talking to a toddler.

"But seriously! The nerve of that guy! Ruining a first date! If I were there I'd ... "

Robin saw so much of himself in his daughter. She was opinionated, stubborn, adventurous and smart. She got her passion for love stories from her mother. She also got those signature emerald Tameranean eyes from her, but the jet-black hair was his.

"I mean I wouldn't _really_ do that, but do you know what I mean? Dad? Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh ... yeah. So, anyway ... "

"Wait, there's more?"

"Oh yeah."

"How many times can a date possibly be messed up?"

"You'd be surprised ..."

Luna sighed and shook her head in sympathy for her father.

"I'm listening."

_**Storytelling Flashback:**_

_Robin repeatedly banged his head against the wall in the hallway. Was it a joke? Was fate just trying to torture him for something? He just couldn't understand why their first date had to be messed up twice. TWICE! He was questioning whether they should ever try it again. _

_Raven came out of her room._

_"What are you doing?" Raven asked._

_"Punishing myself."_

_"For what?"_

_"Obviously the universe is out to get me, so I'm punishing myself before it can punish me again."_

_"Is this about your 2 dates with Starfire?"_

_"Yep." _

_Robin continued to bang his head against the wall._

_"Robin this is pointless, and unhealthy. Obviously you had some bad luck, but - "_

_"But nothing! I wanted everything to be perfect; I had it all planned out, and - "_

_"I talked to Starfire, she said she was ok with the fact that the dates went the way they were and she wouldn't mind if you guys were spontaneous ... "_

_"Raven, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't do spontaneous."_

_"Whatever. Why don't you just go to a movie? That way there's no food poisoning, or psychopathic waiters."_

_"I don't know ... that was the same reasoning I used last time ... "_

_"Look Robin, it's pointless to stress out about your first date. I mean, on my ... never mind. The point is, it's not a big deal, and trust me, Starfire will still like you even if you go on this date and it doesn't go as planned."_

_Robin contemplated this, and decided to trust the empath's words._

_"I've never seen this side of you before."_

_Raven sighed._

_"I think Beast Boy's rubbing off on me way too much ... "_

_Robin chuckled._

_"Thanks, Rae."_

_"Don't mention it, and never, EVER call me Rae again."_

_"There it is." Robin said, as he walked away smiling._

_What could possibly go wrong? Third time's the charm, right?_

* * *

"_I thought we'd see The Hunger Games. I heard it was good."_

"_I am sure any movie you picked out will be fun to watch."_

_Robin and Starfire got off the escalator and went to buy snacks._

"_Star, why don't you get some seats? I don't want us to get a crappy view because it filled up so quickly." _

"_Okay." Starfire said happily as she kissed Robin on the check and walked into the theater._

_Quite frankly, Starfire didn't know if Robin would want to try their first date again, so she was very joyful._

_Robin bought one big bag of popcorn, two waters, and two Hershey's chocolate bars; one with nuts and one without._

_Robin walked into the theater and found Starfire in the middle. He got there just as the movie started. Robin gave Star her food. _

_As they started to watch the movie, Robin put his arm around Starfire. She blushed. In return Starfire leaned her head on his shoulder. This time it was Robin's turn to blush._

_Robin opened his chocolate and took a bite. He tasted nuts._

"_Oh crap." Robin whispered._

_Starfire lifted her head to look at Robin._

"_What is wrong?"_

_Wanting to save the date, he lied._

"_Uhh … nothing, nothing, just keep watching."_

_Starfire knew better than to trust that, but decided to shrug it off for the time being._

_Robin's breathing began to get heavy, and he started to scratch his neck. Starfire noticed this._

"_Robin, what is wrong with your breathing? And why are you scratching at your neck? Do you have a rash?"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Robin … if there is something wrong, please tell me. If you are not happy, then I do not want this date at all."_

_Robin sighed._

"_I think I … gave myself … the chocolate bar with nuts."_

"_Robin! You are allergic! We must get you some assistance NOW!"_

_Robin gave in, let Starfire put his arm over her shoulder and lead him out of the theater._

_When they got into the light, they could see that Robin's neck was slowly turning red. Starfire got to someone who looked like they could help._

"_Umm, Miss? My boyfriend is having an allergic reaction to nuts. Do you have a … umm … pen of epi?"_

"_Do you mean Epipen, Miss?" said the lady._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes we have one in the back. I'll bring it and someone else to help you in a minute!"_

"_Thank you! Please hurry!"_

_Robin's breathing started to get even more erratic. Starfire had him sit on the ground._

"_Do not worry Robin. Everything is going to be fine."  
She was saying this more for herself than him. A hero dying because of an allergy attack? Now that would just be unfair._

_The paramedic arrived soon, and plunged the Epipen into Robin's leg. As Robin's body filled with adrenaline, his breathing became stable again. _

_"You're good now, son." said the paramedic._

_Starfire let out the breath she didn't know she was holding._

"_Thank X'Hal."_

_The paramedic walked away. __Robin groaned._

"_Ugh! I am done with this date crap, okay! 3 times, 3 FREAKING TIMES, it's been messed up! It was supposed to be perfect! I don't even think we're meant to try this again!"_

_Robin stomped off, leaving his girlfriend there in defeat._

**Author's Note:**

Oh, Robin. You totally just sabotaged yourself. Also, poor Starfire! See? I added Raven, just as promised. I believe there is only one chapter left, peoples! B.T.W.: I added The Hunger Games, because it is one of the BEST movies I've ever seen! Awkward how I didn't read the book yet! LOL. It's just, usually the book is better than the movie, and I wanted to see if I liked it first. I will read the book though!

Just for fun and laughs: try to recall 1 funny thing you heard a friend say today when you review! I have one! "Ooooo, stupid crap. That's my specialty! What type?" That just shows how crazy my friends are! XD I hope it's not just my friends, because that would be sad...

**-Millipedes R Awesome**


	4. Perfect

**Chapter 4: Perfect**

"How could you just leave mom there like that?" said Luna.

"Well, I –"

"Couldn't you see she just wanted you to be around her?"

"Umm, ye-"

"I mean seriously, why did she have to suffer if it wasn't … her fault. Oh God, Austin."

"Realizing some things?"

"Yeah. I guess I really am your daughter. I did the same thing you did."

Robin smiled slyly.

"Mmm-hmm. And I was trying to say I was just frustrated with myself, and done with the situation. Probably like you were … "

"Oh man, I have to call him!"

"Wait, I still have to finish, and you still have to tell me what happened."

"Okay, I have a question: Did you guys ever get it right?"

"Yes, that's what I'm about to tell you. Now, listen carefully, because this will probably help you … "

_**Storytelling Flashback:**_

_Starfire cried alone in her room._

_Why couldn't Robin see? She didn't mind that their dates didn't go perfectly. She just wanted to spend time with him; her boyfriend. Was that too _little_ to ask? Apparently Robin thought so. But how would she get it into his head? Starfire got out of her bed, and walked to the roof. Maybe that would calm her down._

_When Starfire got to the roof, she saw Robin there. _

_She decided to talk to him. It was now or never right?_

"_Robin, we need to talk."_

"_I'm NOT going on another date."_

"_That is not what I am asking of you."_

_Starfire sat down next to Robin._

"_Robin, you do not have to make these elaborate date plans to please me."_

_Robin scoffed._

"_Yeah right."_

"_Robin I am being truthful! All I wish to do is spend time with you."_

_Robin looked into Starfire's eyes and saw sincerity._

"_Really?"_

_Starfire nodded. Robin smiled, then frowned again_

_"I just ... wanted everything to be perfect. I know with you being a princess and all, you've probably never even been allowed to create your own relationship with a guy ... I mean, I haven't _had_ one, but I've been exposed to ... never mind. Anyway, The point is, you should have a good first experience. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. I haven't loved - "_

_Robin realized what he'd just said._

_"You ... love me?"_

_Robin swallowed._

_"Yeah. I haven't loved anyone since my parents died. You ... opened my heart, Star."_

_Starfire hugged Robin. A tear slid down her face._

_"I love you too, Robin."_

_"I guess that's why, I went so over the top with this. Your such a beautiful person, inside and out. You deserve everything."_

_Robin sighed._

_"And I'm the guy that can't give it to you."_

_"Robin. You've already given me everything I need ... you ... your love."_

_Robin smiled at Starfire, and they kissed for a few moments. _

_A comfortable silence settled between them as they watched the different colors flood the sky._

"_So, Raven tells me you want to be spontaneous?" Robin piped up._

"_Yes, I believe it would be most fun."_

"_Okay, so let's spontaneously make a date out of this."_

_Starfire flashed a brilliant smile and fell into Robin's embrace once again. It was then that they felt people watching them._

"_5 bucks says Robin accidentally pushes Star off the tower!" said Beast Boy._

"_Come on, dude! That's not something to joke about!" said Cyborg._

"_But Star can fly!"_

_Cyborg contemplated this._

"_You're right, I'm in!"_

_All of a sudden Raven grabbed Beast Boy and Cyborg by the ears and pulled them away, mumbling something about boys._

_This left Robin and Starfire alone. Starfire positioned herself, and laid her head on Robin's chest. As the sun started to set, they looked at one another and sighed. This was definitely better than any planned date._

_**End Storytelling Flashback**_

"AWWWWWWWW! I thought the happy ending would never come!" screamed Luna.

"Shhhhh! Uncle Beast Boy and Aunt Raven aren't gonna be happy if Ivory wakes up."

"Sorry, but you know how emotional I get when it comes to love stories."

"Trust me, I know. So, are you going to tell me what happened on your date now?"

"Yeah, but it looks perfect compared to your dates. Well, first AFTER they sold us the tickets to Claws III we realize there are no two seats together. Then, when we were trying to figure out what to do, his stupid diva-of-an-ex-girlfriend, Claire, shows up. So she starts asking him to take her back in front of me, right? I mean, Austin dismissed her and all, but instead of seeing another movie, I just told him we should do it another time and ran off."

Robin sighed in sympathy for his daughter. He pushed her silver headband back, which was now practically falling off of her head.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Maybe you should call him now."

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

Luna and her father hugged. He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"No problem, Lulu."

Normally Luna hated it when her father called her Lulu, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Robin stepped outside the door, then pressed his ear to it as if he were a teenager again.

"Hey Austin. … Yeah, sorry about what happened tonight. I was just upset that it didn't go as planned. … So, do you want to try it again? … I'm so relieved. So where do you want to go? … You just want to hangout with me? … Okay, are you sure you don't want to do anything? … Being with me is enough? ... That's so sweet. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye."

After Robin heard Luna squeal he walked down the hallway towards his and Starfire's room, smiling .

"Mission accomplished, lesson learned."

**Flashback:**

_After the sun set they started kissing, and just enjoying the company of one another. The stars seemed to be shining their brightest for Robin and Starfire's night. Starfire stopped the kiss temporarily._

"_This is perfect." breathed Starfire._

_Robin thought "So are you." _

**End Author's Note:**

Fin. That's the end of the show! Thank you to all that reviewed while I was writing this! I just made up the movie: Claws III by the way. I'd still like to know one funny thing you heard a friend say today, too! I have one again today. By the way, this is in a text. "(My Friend) O.M.G., Chinese food tonight! (Me) Lol, your obsessed. (Later, but still me) O.M.G. this is the second time my mom brought home Chinese food when you had it too! (My Friend) Lol, we're like Chinese food buddies!" Okay, so what I really want to know is what you thought of Luna as a character overall (I will most likely be using her for Robin and Starfire's daughter from now on). Also, what did you think of her and her dad's relationship? Please read my next story if you'd like! It's called: Of Loyalties And Love, it's a Starfire and Robin story (I know, again? Hopefully I'll write some BB/Rae soon), it's rated T, and it's an adventure/romance story. Okay, 'tis all I have to say. Why are you guys still on this page? Go! Live your lives! Seriously, it's done!... Just kidding (not about the story being over; it is :( ), but please review! You know you want to …

**-Millipedes R Awesome**


End file.
